Fun and Unity
by Miura Michiyo
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Some certain Syltherins get a note from their Gryffindor counterparts, telling them to come to the Room of Requirement. What'll happen in a room with only a bed, firewiskey, veritaserum, & 11 horny teenagers? HPDM SP:RWBZ,NLGW,HGVC,SFDT,PPGG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Fan Fiction **

**Summary**: Some of the 7th year Syltherins get a note from the 7th year Gryffindors, telling them to meet in the Room of Requirements, and find themselves in a room with only a bed, firewiskey, and a bottle of veritaserum. They have some…fun…

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own any of these gorgeous beings…sigh…they all belong to the completely awesome J.K. Rowling, who is my idol, I just "borrow" the characters for a while…

A/N: This takes place in Harry and the gang's 7th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has been killed and the war is over, the 6th book never happened, and Severus brought Draco, and other Syltherins over to the light side.

"Blah…blah…blah" Talking

_"Blah…blah…blah"_ Thinking

**Blah…blah…blah** Letter/Writting

Chaoter one The Note

Slytherin Dungeons

As Draco, and some of his friends sat in the Slytherin common room, a light tapping sound could be heard. The noise grew louder and Draco got irritated, so he looked up only to see a white, snowy owl perched outside the window, trying to be noticed.

"What a marvelous bird, where have I seen it before?" Draco asked as he went to let the creature in. It soared around the room before landing on his shoulder and dropping the note in his hands.

"Isn't that Potter's bird?" Pansy said, "I think I've seen it in the mornings delivering him the post."

"Well what would Potter be doing sending us something?" Draco said as he opened the note revealing the message.

**Dear Draco, **

**My friends and I have thought long and hard, and we have decided that as our last year in Hogwarts, we do not want to leave with enemies, but with friends. So on behalf of my whole house, I invite you and your Slytherin friends, to the Room of Requirement, for a house unity party. Only bring Slytherins in their seventh year, and come to the seventh floor corridor at 9 p.m., send me your reply back with Hedwig.**

**Sincerely, **

**Harry**

**P.S. You have probably noticed that I didn't call you by your surname, I just think it's childish to do so, and request that you and you friends drop the surname thing too.**

Draco was surprised to say the least, but actually agreed with Potter for once. He also thought the whole rivalry thing was completely stupid, especially now since the Dark Lord had been killed by Pot…Harry, as well as the Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter said he wants us to go to the room of requirement tonight at 9 so the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins, can create house unity. I think it's a rather good idea, I mean with Voldemort gone and all, and us on the light side, what's the point of fighting with the Gryffindors anymore?"

Draco looked at the faces of his friends, who seemed a bit shocked at what they were hearing, but thought about it. No one spoke for a bit, then Pansy spoke up.

"I agree with you Draco, it's very childish the way we've been acting. Let's bring some Firewiskey to lighten things up."

Draco looked around at his friends, one by one, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were all nodding their heads, anxious for tonight.

"I think I have some Firewiskey in my trunk Pans, I'll go get it, be right back." As Blaise headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory to search his trunk, Draco got out a spare sheet of parchment, and wrote a reply to the Gryffindors.

Gryffindor Tower

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the Gryffindor common room fire, anxiously awaiting a reply. Soon enough, they heard a tapping sound on the window. Harry strode over to let Hedwig in and took the letter from her. He unrolled it to read what his Slytherin "friends" had written.

**Dear Harry, **

**I agree with all that you are saying, and so do the rest of the Slytherins. Well, at least those in 7th year. I think we might also be able to bring some Firewiskey to brighten the mood. See you at 9.**

**Sincerely, **

**Draco**

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Fun and Unity

Chapter 2

The First Meeting

Draco and his fellow Slytherins walked down the seventh floor corridor, stooping at the spot where their Gryffindor counterparts would reveal the door to the Room of Requirement.

"Are you sure they're coming Drake?" Pansy batted her eyebrows, in an attempt to "woo" Draco.

"Of course they are, aren't they the loyal Gryffindors? And don't call me that woman." Draco glared at his best friend, she knew he was gay yet she still continued to ignore the fact and hit on him.

Before Draco could unleash his anger upon the Slytherin girl, a door appeared on the wall, seemingly out of nowhere and out stepped the one and only Gryffindor-golden-boy.

"Hello Draco, would you and you friends like to join us inside?" Harry asked, stepping aside to let them past him.

He kept the door open just long enough for Draco, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, and Blaise to enter quickly without being seen, because even though it wasn't after hours for seventh years, anyone who saw the Harry Potter, opening the door for a handful of Slytherins, would most likely have a heart attack.

_I wonder where the others are. I could have sworn there were more Slytherin Seventh years_. Harry thought to himself, but before he could voice his thoughts, Ron did it for him.

"Hey, Draco, aren't we missing a few from your side?"

"Yes actually, the others, let's just say they can't be trusted. And of course I might ask you the same question, I didn't think Hermione was the only 7th year Gryffindor girl."

At the use of her first name, Hermione was shocked, and then broke out into a huge grin. "Well Draco, let's just say the others were less trusting of you."

As Draco looked around the room, he noted to himself that most of the Gryffindors hadn't changed much as far as appearance was concerned; Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron and Hermione looked the same, just a bit older.

But as he looked again he noticed something very different about Harry, his ears were pierced, not to mention his choice of clothing. The Boy-who-lived, wasn't wearing robes, of course not, he was wearing fitting, but not too tight jeans, and a black non-sleeve that just happened to show off the tattoos on his arms.

"Harry, when did you get so sexy, and why didn't I notice it when we came in?" Draco slapped his hand to his mouth and mentally cursed himself for voicing the comment out loud.

"Well, thank you for the compliment Draco, you look quite smashing yourself. And as to why you didn't notice before, I've had most of this done since the summer before 6th year, but I've had it under a heavy glamour charm, so only 'Mione and Ron could see it, well now you lot also."

"You look amazing" Draco didn't really care anymore as he saw the tattoos on Harry's arms and realized what they were, a snake and lion, together in harmony on Harry's left bicep, a phoenix and dragon on his left forearm, a shaggy dog on his right bicep, and a werewolf and stag on his right forearm.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, after the comment from the aforementioned blonde, whom he still hadn't broken eye contact with since the compliment was made.

Hermione had decided that this was quite enough and if those two wanted to have a string contest they could do it on their time. "Guys, come on, I want to start the game, so we cam have some fun!"

"So, Hermione" Pansy asked, "What are we playing?"

"Well we are going to play a bit of a modified version of a classic muggle party game. They original game is called truth or dare, but tonight, we're going to play truth, dare or strip!"

Harry looked at Hermione incredulously, and then sighed, he had let her do the games, so it really was his own fault he was in this mess.

"But just to spice it up a bit, I'm going to give everyone a glass of firewiskey, with a bit of veritaserum in it, just so we know everyone is telling the truth." Hermione grinned wickedly at the looks on her classmates' faces, she just knew they were going to have so much fun.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not very familiar with this game, I don't know much about muggles to be honest." Blaise admitted, looking around hoping someone would explain the game.

"Well, it's quite simple." Harry started out, "Someone will start off by asking someone else 'Truth, Dare, or Strip', if that person picks truth, they have to answer a question truthfully, if they pick dare, they must do a dare, and if they pick strip they must strip one article of clothing, the asker's choice."

Draco grinned, he was excited to play this with Harry especially.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Fun and Unity

Chapter 3

Draco's eyes lit up, as he thought of all the possibilities of this game, all the things he and Harry could do…

"Draco! Draco! Earth to Draco, are you alright?" Hermione was waving her hand frantically in front of Draco's face trying to get his attention. "Draco are you awake, you've been spacing out a bit."

"What…oh, yeah, I'm fine, just…thinking…" Harry smirked knowingly, causing a slight pink tinge to come to Draco's cheeks, forcing his to examine his shoes.

"Well come on then, everyone in a circle, it's easier to play that way." Everyone listened to Harry's instructions and sat down in a circle, as he got the bottle of firewiskey and some glasses.

He poured a generous amount into each, before putting in a few drops of what seemed to be water, but Draco knew better, potions wasn't his best subject for nothing. It wasn't water it was veritaserum.

Harry levitated all the glasses around the circle, letting everyone take one as they passed.

"Since you Slytherins are our guests of honor, I say one of you should go first." Harry proposed, with a twinkle in his eye, not too far from Dumbledore's.

"Well if you insist Harry." Draco took the invitation to start the game. "Harry, truth, dare, or strip?"

"I think I'm going to play it safe with a truth. " Harry smirked, he wondered what Draco would ask.

"Ok, I've been admiring your tattoos, but I have yet to figure out what they mean, care to indulge?" Draco asked, true wonder swirled in his eyes.

"Anything for you Draco." Harry said as he took a shot of the veritaserum-spiked firewiskey and grimaced.

"Well the lion and snake on my left arm are there to show that I'm a Gryffindor lion on the outside, but a Slytherin snake on the inside, because in my first year, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but everyone I had met so far had told me that Syltherin was the house for evil, so I chose Gryffindor."

Draco gazed upon Harry with a look of true amazement, he had never known that the 'Gryffindor-golden-boy', was really a Slytherin snake at heart.

Harry grinned at the look on Draco's face, it was priceless.

Harry then pointed to his right arm where the shaggy dog was. "This is in memory of my godfather, Sirius Black, he was an unregistered animagus, and the closest thing to a father I had."

Harry's finger trailed down his arm to the werewolf and stag. "The werewolf is for Remus Lupin, who you all probably know is a werewolf, but he was also Sirius and my dad's best friend. And the stag is for my father, he was also an unregistered animagus, a stag, they all became animagus when it was the full moon and Remus became a werewolf, they felt he needed the company."

Harry lastly pointed to his lower left arm. "This phoenix is Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's, it's there to remind me I always have people behind me. And last the dragon." Harry's face tinged pink, as he looked down to the floor, he really wished he didn't have to tell everyone, but the veritaserum wouldn't let him.

"Well it's actually…a…uh…dragon for…youDracobecauseI'vehadacrushonyousincefourthyear…"

Draco blinked a couple of times trying to sort through the jumbled up mess that had just come out of Harry's mouth.

"Wait, what? I don't speak mumble-talk Harry."

Harry frowned, clearly upset he had to say it again.

"I said…it's a dragon for you Draco because I've had a crush on you since fourth year…and I knew your name meant dragon…"

Ron's mouth was hanging, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Hermione on the other hand was smirking, she had known from the start about Harry 'little crush' on Draco.

"Okay, now that we're done, it's my turn." Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes, that's never good. "Blaise, truth, dare or strip?"

Of course, Blaise never being the one to step down from a challenge, chose dare.

"Let's see…" Harry's eyes searched the room for inspiration, "Your dare is to…French kiss…Ron!" Harry smirked, he couldn't wait to see this, unlike Ron, who didn't know his secret crush, Harry knew exactly whom Ron liked, and he was dead set on getting them together.

Ron's face flamed red, all the way to his ears, as Blaise slowly crawled over to him and cupped his cheek with his hand, bringing Ron unbelievably close, before whispering, "I've seen you admire my arse, _Ron_, don't deny your fondness for me."

If humanly possible, Ron's face became an even darker shade of red, as Blaise caught his lips in a breathtaking kiss, that left both seventh years panting, staring into each other's lust filled eyes.

"Well, I think we all know who Ron likes now." Hermione stated, pulling Ron and Blaise out of their trance. Blaise's face tinged pink, as he slowly attempted to crawl back to his spot, when two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a lap.

Blaise squeaked at the random public display of affection from Ron, he never had expected him to do something like this.

"I'll never let you go." Ron whispered into Blaise's ear, as he trailed his tongue up Blaise's neck and onto the shell of his ear, emitting a gasp from the Slytherin, who clutched onto Ron's legs for support.

"Alright, alright, enough gay action, can we please continue the game?" Blaise glared at her for her obvious interruption. Pansy just batted her eyelashes, seemingly innocent.

"Well, since Blaise is a bit preoccupied right now, I'll just take his turn." Pansy smirked at Blaise who just frowned back and mumbled something close to stupid girls, and ruining the moment.

"Let's see, who shall be my first victim…" Pansy glanced around the circle stopping at the slightly cowering Neville. "Neville…truth, dare, or strip?"

Neville gulped, he really wished he wasn't here right now "uhh…truth…" Neville shivered and he reached down to his glass, and downed a bit of his drink.

"Let's see, Neville you don't seem to like anyone in this room, so who is it that you like, and have you made a move on them?"

Neville visibly paled, "I…I…I'm dating someone, but I didn't ask her out, she asked me, I'm a bit shy you know…sorry I didn't tell you Ron, but Ginny and I have been dating since last year, I really like her you know…"

Neville looked at Ron, hoping he wouldn't get mad at him.

"At least it's you Neville and not some hormone driven 6th year who's only going out with my sister to get in her pants. I know I can trust you with her."

The color slowly returned to Neville's face, as he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, and smiled at Ron for his acceptance.

"Alright, it's my turn isn't it?" Neville said, a little less nervous with that fact off his chest. "Umm…Vincent…truth, dare, or strip?"

Vincent blinked his eyes, surprised someone had noticed him, "Truth." He simply stated.

"Umm tell, everyone 2 of your best kept secrets."

Vincent's face flashed a bit of worry, but only for a second, before his picked up his drink and sipped a bit, the veritaserum kicking in rather quickly.

"Well, first of all, I'm not dumb like you Gryffindors and the rest of the school thinks, my friends know, but I had to keep it a secret, my father forced me to, he said if everyone thought I was dumb, they'd tell me secrets without even thinking it over, he said it'd make me a good spy for Voldemort." "

My second secret is that I have a crush on a Gryffindor seventh year girl named Hermione. Her intellect far surpasses mine, but I would be thrilled for the privilege of getting to know her." Vincent smiled and blushed as Hermione's face did the same.

"I…I…I don't know what to say…I…I'm flattered…" Hermione's smile widened even more.

Vincent's face lit up. "Hermione, would you give me the privilege of being your boyfriend?"

Hermione jumped up and ran to Vincent, and pecked him on the cheek. "Of course, I would love to!" Vincent smiled at his now girlfriend Hermione.

"Okay, Seamus, truth, dare, or strip?"

A wicked smile crossed Seamus' face as he chose dare.

"Okay, Seamus I know that you are as straight as an eight, so your dare is to snog the guy you like, if they are in this room."

Seamus' eyes lit up as he turned to the person next to him, Dean. Seamus had been nest friends with Dean for a little less than 7 years, and had had feelings for him since third year. He was glad he could finally act upon them.

He straddled Dean's lap and slid his hands up his shirt, all the while kissing him passionately. Seamus' hands moved up his chest, then to his arms, then face. He cupped Dean's cheek as he pulled back, slightly out of breath, he finally said, "Dean, I love you."

Dean looked ecstatic as he pulled Seamus in for another mind-blowing kiss, before pulling back and saying, "I love you too Seamus, more than you could know."

Seamus then remembered they were not alone as Pansy tried, but failed to stifle her giggles, as did Hermione. Seamus' face turned pink and he buried his head into Dean's neck, as Dean started rubbing his back, and glaring around the circle at the people who made his Seamus feel bad.

Seamus then whispered something into Dean's year, and Dean mumbled a sure love, back to him.

"Well Seamus doesn't want to look at you right now, so I'll be taking his turn. Pansy, truth, dare, or strip."

"Dare" Pansy declared.

"Alright, same dare, minus the whole 'straight as an eight' part." Dean grinned.

"Fine." Was all Pansy had to say, as he grabbed the wrist of Gregory and started to snog him senseless. After a few moments she let go and smirked.

"I don't really mind as we are already going out, no secret there." Gregory smiled, with a glazed over look in his eyes as he thought about his girlfriend.

TBC…

A/N: i wanted to introduce all the couples in this fic before i went to the next chapter, and i also hope that me updating twice in one day makes up for the fact that i won't be updating until monday because i'm on spring break and we're going on vacation tonight, and i'll only be back sunday night, so hope this longer chapter makes up for my absence. R&R

-reba


	4. Chapter 4

Fun and Unity

Chapter 4

EDIT: i realized the italics...weren't there, so that's all the change...ch. 5 is actually almost finished!

(A/N: stuff that's in quotes and italics means it's in parseltounge)

Pansy had an evil glint in her eye. It was her turn, but no one knew what was going on in that head of hers.

"Let's see…my second victim shall be…Draco!"

Draco squeaked as his name jolted him out of his staring contest with Harry's body.

"What…what, where's the fire?" Pansy smirked at Draco's lack of etiquette.

"No fire Draco dear, but it is my turn and you are my victim." Pansy smiled, looking quite like the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"So Draco dear…" Draco gulped; he did not like the look in her eyes or the tone of her voice. "Truth, dare, or strip."

"Truth…I'm not going to let you do something…horrible to me." At this Pansy's smile broadened. Draco quickly gulped a bit of his firewiskey, cringing at the bitterness.

"My question for you is, what was the last…dirty dream you had, and when?"

"Damn…"Draco really wanted to hex Pansy into the next dimension, but the veritaserum forced him to continue. "The last dirty dream I had was last night, I…was…tied down to the bed by…by…Harry, and he was…doing things…"

Pansy's hands were covering her mouth in an attempt to not fall over and laugh right out. She managed only a few giggles, before she continued. "What…things was Harry doing?"

Draco growled at her meddling nature, but continued. "He was licking all over me…and whispering things into my ear, and in parseltoungue, he was driving me insane, until…he fucked me hard into the mattress…Merlin…was it good… "

Draco's hand shot up to his mouth for the second time that night, his face was red and he couldn't believe he had just said that.

On the other end of the circle Harry's face was about the same color, if not darker. His mouth hung open at the thought of Draco being bottom. _Would Draco really want to be bottom in our relationship? Wait! What relationship! I can't believe he likes me, and dreams about me! Fuck he's so gorgeous!_ (Way to be ADD Harry:P)

Draco recovered before anyone could comment.

"Enough of your…fun Pansy, it's my turn now. Harry, truth, dare, or strip?"

Harry smiled, he felt like being a tease. "Strip."

Draco's face widened with excitement. "Alright Harry, get that shirt off right now."

_"Yes, master"_ Harry whispered in parseltounge, loving the way Draco visibly became hard at the action. He removed his shirt, ignoring all the ogling stares he was receiving, except Draco's. Draco was all he could focus on, he couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Alright…hmm…Seamus, truth, dare, or strip?" Seamus lifted his head from the crook of Dean's neck to answer Harry. "Dare."

"Feeling adventurous are we? Well, your dare is to let someone run their hand from your toes to your head, with your eyes closed, and you have to guess who it is, just to be more fun."

Seamus gave Dean a peck on the cheek and went over to the bed, lay down, and closed his eyes. "I'm waiting!" He called.

Harry looked around the circle, and pointed to Ron to go feel up Seamus. Harry tried to muffle his laughter as Ron moved Blaise from his lap momentarily and walked to the edge of the bed.

Ron put one finger on Seamus' foot, and slowly pulled it farther upward, trailing on his legs and thighs, carefully avoiding _that_ area, but stopped when he heard Seamus moan and arch upward into the touch.

"Bloody hell Seamus! It's isn't like I touched anything!" Ron yelled as he ran back to the circle and pulled Blaise back into his lap.

Seamus was clutching his stomach, he was laughing so hard. "I can't believe you did that Ron! That was so bloody funny!"

Seamus came back to the circle and settled himself back in Dean's lap, this time facing everyone else. Ron on the other hand was trying to glare at Seamus, but was failing miserably.

"Ok…My turn, Draco, truth, dare or strip?"

"Why does everyone feel the need to pick on me, is it national-pick-on-Draco-because-you-can Day? So mean…well I'm not picking truth, so I guess it's dare this time."

"Fine by me Draco, You remember the dream you spoke of earlier, right?"

"Yes…" Draco was getting a bit worried, he didn't like the tone of the Irish-man's voice.

"Well if you would be so kind as to act it out with Harry?" Seamus

"WHAT!" Draco practically squeaked, "In front of you lot? I'm not a bloody exhibitionist!"

_"Don't worry Draco…"_ Harry purred as he motioned to the far back corner of the room where another door seemed to appear, _"there's a room for us to have more…privacy."_

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Fun and Unity

A/N: I know I know. I'm a horrid author and should never be allowed to write again. But for your reading pleasure (If I have any readers left) Finally Chapter 5!!! Also, this is important **please read**, because I do not want to be kicked off of this chapter has been edited for content, if you wish to read the edited portions, I will not send them through instead, please either message me or email your email address, and I will email you a copy of the full chapter ASAP.

("_This"_ is parseltongue)

(_These _are thoughts)

Last Time…

"_**Don't worry Draco…"**_** Harry purred as he motioned to the far back corner of the room where another door seemed to appear, **_**"there's a room for us to have more…privacy."**_

Chapter 5

Harry's hand wrapped itself around Draco's and squeezed as he carefully guided the Slytherin towards the back of the room and through the newly found door.

Before he was pulled completely in, Draco turn over his shoulder and shouted, "I don't care whom, but somebody can have my turn! I think I'll be busy for _quite _some time!"

And to that the whole circle burst into grins and fits of laughter.

**-In the newly found room at the back of the Room of Requirement-**

As soon as the door closed Harry had pinned Draco up against the door, and began to furiously attack his mouth with his own. As he preoccupied their mouths, Harry began to rove his hand all over Draco's wanting body.

As he slipped his hands under the other boy's shirt, he released his mouth and whispered into his ear, "_You like this don't you Draco? Tell me what you want me to do to you._"

Draco's eyes shut tight as he felt the breath from Harry's whisper on his ears going straight to his crotch. He scrambled to find the words to answer in a coherent thought.

"I…I…Please Harry!"

Harry smirked at his little snake's lack of self-control. His Slytherin side was truly coming out.

"_Please Harry…what? You aren't telling me what you want…do you want me to do thisssss?_" He stated as he lowered his head to Draco's chest and began to draw his tongue down, around his nipples, over his slightly chiseled abs, and right down to the waistline of his trousers, but stopped just as he reached them, and began to swirl his tongue, sneaking it just a bit under the top of Draco's trousers just to tease.

Draco's hands had been balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms, as he struggled to control himself while Harry tortured him so.

"Yes! Dear god Harry! Why are you such a tease? Just fuck me! Please!"

Harry's eyes twinkled again, "_You wish is my command Draco._"

Harry began kissing Draco again, but this time, he was slowly turning them around and leading them to the bed that appeared, in the Room's recognition of Harry need for it.

Draco's knees buckled as he hit the side of the bed, and he toppled backwards thanks to the slight push from Harry. But just as Draco hit the bed, before a word could be uttered from his lips, Harry had his wand out and was concentrating as he nonverbally bound Draco's hands and feet to the four corners of the bed.

Draco twisted his head to the left and the right. "How the bloody hell did you do that? I didn't think that they taught Hogwarts students magical bondage tricks!" He said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, being the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort has its perks." Harry grinned wickedly, as he climbed atop Draco and sat right on his lap.

To this, Draco arched his back, threw his head backwards, closed his eyes, and groaned. "Merlin's beard Harry! Do that again!"

Harry's hands once again began roaming his lover's body. He was attempting to pull his shirt up but then, stopped and jumped off of Draco and the bed completely.

Draco's head snapped up. _Where was Harry going?_

"_I just thought I could…get rid of a few things…_" Harry stated, as he swished his wand again, and suddenly, both boy's clothes had vanished from their bodies, and had folded themselves neatly onto a dresser on the other side of the lavish room.

At looking to the clothes, Draco had just noticed the décor of the room, something he normally noticed as soon as he stepped into a new place. He smirked to himself. _I guess I was just a wee bit preoccupied. _

But he took the seconds now to take in the room. It was a simple, but elegantly furnished room. Dark wood tones, and green and silver wall tones made up the color scheme.

But before he could muse on it long, Harry had carefully sat himself atop the Slytherin once more, and resumed his earlier ministrations of exploring the entirety of the Slytherin's body.

[This section was edited for content on of the edited for content section

For long moments, all that could be heard was the panting of the two boys who had fallen atop each other after their moments of passion. Harry and released Draco's ankles and wrists from the shackles that held him to the bed, so that he could curl into Harry under the covers of the bed in the Room of Requirement.

"Hmm…thank you Harry. That was…phenomenal…" Harry smiled, and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, as he cradled the other boy in his arms.

"I love you Draco. Thank you for letting me show you just how much." Draco's eyes closed and his smile broadened. "I love you too Harry…"

Just as the two boys began to drift asleep, a deafening pounding came from the other side of the door. "Oy! Love birds!" Ron's voice carried through the door. "It's getting late, the rest of us are heading back to our dorms! Are you two coming?"

Harry looked at Draco, smiled, then grabbed his wand, and sent a couple of spells towards the door, the first locking it, the second creating a barrier around the room, so that it was assured that no one got in, and the last hung up a previously bare bit of parchment on the door.

It read,

"**Having fun and creating house unity. Do Not Disturb.**

**-Harry & Draco"**

**-Fin-**


End file.
